This invention relates to a dust sucking and power-driving motor, particularly to one simple in structure and having functions of sucking in and releasing out the scraps of wood being planed, and driving various carpentering machines to work at the same time.
Generally, when a conventional carpentering machine carries on planing, polishing and cutting of wood, the scraps of wood produced may scatter about and then drop down around the machine body, thus, polluting the air and soiling a working site and affecting one""s health. Under such a condition, it has to take much time and labor to clean the working site with a cleaner after finishing work.
Another way of disposing the scraps of wood produced by planing is to have an electric dust collector provided additionally for sucking in the scraps of wood being planed by the driving power of the motor inside, only it increases cost to do so.
The objective of the invention is to offer a dust-sucking and power-driving motor having opposite ends of the motor shaft respectively formed in to a wind-releasing device for sucking in and releasing out dust and an operation driving portion connected with a belt wheel for driving a carpentering machine to work.